


It Starts With This (One Little Kiss)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Harry was only trying to make Hermione feel better. But it changed all their lives forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	It Starts With This (One Little Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/gifts).



The first time Harry kissed Hermione was after the Yule Ball. He was trying to make her feel better, to comfort her, but he couldn’t take the heartbreaking look on her face, the pain in her voice, the realization that she thought she wasn’t loveable.

So he leaned in and pressed his lips to her, and then pulled away a few seconds later, shame heating his cheeks. 

Hermione stared at him, eyes wide, and started to cry more.

Harry’s stomach twisted, and he felt like there was nothing he could say or do to make it better, so he turned to … do what? Run, hide? He didn’t know. But it didn’t matter because warm fingers were on his wrist and when he turned around, she was in his arms, her lips on his, and Harry wasn’t sure if it was more relief or desire or happiness that surged through him. But he knew that he didn’t want to stop kissing her.

So he didn’t. They kissed more. In empty classrooms, in the empty common room, hidden behind a suit of armor. 

He had never been happier, except for the moments he was with Ron, and then he was miserable, because Ron was miserable and he couldn’t tell Ron the truth, even though Ron had been the one to reject her.

It wasn’t nearly long enough until the moment he had been dreading finally arrived. Sitting on a couch in the common room, wrapped in Hermione’s arms, concentrating only on her lips and her touch and her smell.

“What are you doing?” The voice that sounded near his ear sounded pained. Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, like they had been cursed, both staring up at Ron, who was looking at them with the most hurt expression Harry had ever seen. His stomach plummeted, and he couldn’t even say a proper goodnight to Hermione when he took off after Ron, back to their dormitory.

“How could you?” Ron said to him once they were safely in their room, and Harry didn’t have an answer.

“I thought you didn’t …” He couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“Well, I did,” Ron said angrily.

Harry struggled to think. “We could stop seeing each other,” he said, a bit lamely. “If it means we can still be mates.”

Ron stared at him, as if in disbelief. “Stop seeing each other?”

“Your friendship means the world to me …”

“I don’t want your friendship!” Ron practically yelled. “I want to be with you! With her! How can you not see that?”

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He just stared at Ron.

“It’s okay if you don’t want me,” Ron finally said, studying Harry’s expression.

“No,” Harry said, and his voice came out much calmer than he felt. “I want you.”

Hermione wanted him too. She smiled when Harry and Ron presented it to her, and then she reached for both their hands when they sat down on either side of her on the couch.

“This is how it should be,” she said happily, and Harry couldn’t help but think she was right.


End file.
